A Shoulder to Cry On
by xXxLoveMeHateMexXx
Summary: Max and her siblings have just moved to LA. Their dad is dead and their mom is pretty much useless. They instantly find friends and maybe even love. Fax, Eggy, maybe some Nazzy. Previously titled A New Start.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own ****Maximum Ride,**** Barbie or I Miss You. This is my first story so cut me some slack. Also, in this version, Lissa is Max's friend, Nudge and Iggy are siblings (Nudge is adopted), Max, Gazzy and Angel are siblings, and Fang and Ella are siblings. Enjoy!  
**

Max POV

"What the hell did you just do?" I screamed at Gazzy.

"Nothing, Max, absolutely nothing" Gazzy replied calmly, but the grin on his face told otherwise.

"Alright, tell me the truth, or else" Suddenly I had a flash of inspiration "I'll let Angel choose your clothes for tomorrow" I saw Gazzy pale. He had been trying to impress a girl, but he won't say who, & I had a feeling she was a) populr, b) older, or c) one of my friends (and I hope to God it's not that last one). The 4-year-old on my back grinned cherubically. With blond ringlets & wide blue eyes, Angel looked like, well, an angel.

"Well, Iggy and I may or may not have set off a stinkbomb in the principal's office" Holy shit. No wonder Principal Smith's had started screaming at me.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Now, you guys need to go upstairs & do your homework" Angel slid off my back and tugged at my hand.

"But I don't got homework Max. Can I stay down here with you?"

"Sorry sweetie but you have to go clean your room. When you're done we can play Barbies" Her face brightened and she skipped up the stairs. After Dad died, when Angel was still a baby, she had simply stopped caring, so Angel was like my daughter in a way. I had been taking care of her for her whole life. The others had had Mom, before the accident. Now I take care of all of them, but Iggy. He's my twin, but looking after a 13 and a 4 year old was no piece of cake. I hope they don't ruin it. This is so much better than Nebraska. I had already made a few good fiends: Ella, Nudge, and Lissa. Here I'm not the weirdo whose mom is crazy. Here I'm just me, Max. I love my siblings, but I won't let them ruin this for me

Fang POV

"What the hell did you just do?" I heard coming from next door. Our new neighbors had made a big impression. They had moved in less than a month ago, & I already knew what each one was like. Iggy is a pyromaniac who's really funny. He's already become one of my best friends, but we let Gazzy tag along. He's also obsessed with fireworks, and let's just say you don't want to find out why we call him that. My sister's friend Nudge has a HUGE crush on him. Angel has me wrapped around her little finger. She even got me to play Barbies the other day, and that's not so easy. I'm a 16 year old guy, for crying out loud! She's turned me into a big teddy bear named Fangy. And Max. She's gorgeous, smart, responsible, tough. She has to be. Iggy hasn't told me why she takes care of them. He just kinda shuts up or changes the subject. I've definitely come to love them all, even though the beginning wasn't great. Max and her mom would have daily screaming matches.

*Later that night* (still fang POV)

I lay in my room trying to sleep, when I heard music coming from the balcony next door. I sat on my windowsill and saw Max with an acoustic guitar, singing as the tears poured down her cheeks.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast 

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

As she struck the last chord, I started applauding. She was so good! Her head snapped up and she snapped "Go to hell" and stalked off to her room, guitar in her hand.

**So what didya think? If you loved it, review! If you hated it, review! If a rabid squirrel just attacked your best friend and you don't know what to do, review, cause I can help (not really). The point is review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops! in the last chappie i made a mistake! in fangs pov i said Iggy was 1 of the new kids, but he's not. Also, I wanna do a shout out to my reviewers: Nikki Ride, Angel Gone Bad, Chocogirl29, and A Well Wisher. Also thamks to Salsasoccer27, Diana16686, Angel Gone Bad, Nikki Ride and Music Freak 96 for adding this story to their favorites, and A Well Wisher & Jaggedwing-moonstreak for subscribing to this. This chappie, you get to meet Ella, and Nudge. Today we have a special guest to help us with the disclaimer. It's ….Nudge!**

**Nudge: OMG, this is sooooooooooooo exciting! I love doing disclaimers! Also shopping! Hey can we go shopping after I do this disclaimer thingy?**

**Me: Sorry**

**Nudge:* Pouts***

**Me: Nudge? Isn't there something you have to do?**

**Nudge: Oh yea. I have to take out the garbage when I get home**

**Me: *hits forehead* No, the OTHER thing.**

**Nudge: Oh, yeah. Smarticle866 doesn't own Maximum Ride, She Will Be Loved (by Maroon 5, check them out!) or Barbie, all she owns is the plot.**

Fang POV

Why did I have to clap for her? What did I think she would do, stand up and start bowing? Now she's pissed at me. God, she's hot when she's pissed. I'm so stupid. She'll never forgive me, which means Ella's gonna get mad too. She and Max have already become best friends. I cant believe it. My 15 year old sister knows my crush better than I do. I don't even know her favorite color, or her favorite food, or... Just then, Ella knocked on my door.

"Fang? You've been in here moping all day. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ells"

"Ok, if you say so. Nudge and I are going next-door in a little while in case you wanna come. Also, Mom wants me to tell you that she's making chocolate-chip cookies"

"Nah, I'm fine. Wait a minute, did you say chocolate-chip cookies?" Ella grinned. She knew all about my weakness for chocolate. As I was stuffing cookies in my mouth, I heard a knock on the door and a little voice say "Fangy?" I opened the door and saw Angel with her teddy bear, Celeste.

"Hiya Ang. What's up?" She sniffled a little.

"Max won't come out of her room and Gazzy out in the front yard building fireworks with Iggy so I don't know what to do". Only then did I notice the tears in Angel's eyes.

"Ok, Ang come on in. My mom just made cookies if you want any". She looked up at me.

"Chocolate-chip?"

"Course!" I swung her up on my back, where she nestled her face in my neck. As I set her down on a stool, Ella came barging into the kitchen.

"Fang, have you seen my blue top?" I sighed.

"Which one?"

"The one with the v-neck"

"Nope". Just then she noticed Angel.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" Angel's eyes started to brim over. I shook my head violently. Just then, Nudge bounded in.

"Hiya!" Nudge grinned. "Ready to go Ells?" Angel tugged on my hand.

"Fangy will you come play Barbies with me?" I made the mistake of looking down. Dang it! The Bambi eyes got me every time! I sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little while" She jumped up and down, and started pulling me towards the door. I stifled a grin. Good thing no one from school can see me now, especially Iggy. He'd never let me hear the end of it. We walked over to Angel's house, and I opened the door. Ella and Nudge had decided they'd come over later. I'm pretty sure they're destroying the house in search for one of Ella's many (and I mean many) t-shirts. We walked into the kitchen, where we saw Iggy and Gazzy arguing over different formulas of gunpowder. They were so into this discussion, they didn't even notice me and Angel heading upstairs towards the land of the Barbies, a.k.a. Angel's room. On the way, we passed Max's room. I snuck a glance at the door and sighed. Closed. We reached Angel's room, and she handed me a Ken doll while she found one of her Barbies.

Max POV

I had spent enough time in my room, but I still hadn't gotten over the shock of Fang seeing me last night. How could I be so stupid? I told the guy I like to go to hell! What if he tells someone? I'm supposed to be tough. After Dad died, I had to step up. I was only 12. I barely had enough time to do my homework in between taking care of a baby and a 9 year old. That's when Mom changed our last name to Ride. She went completely crazy after Dad's death. In between sobs, she would tell us that he was a "no-good SOB" & that we were "better off without him". She told us to forget him, right before heading to the only bar in town. Angel and Gazzy deserved better than her. I miss my old mom, the fun, cheerful, loving one. That's who Angel and Gazzy need. If they had her, I wouldn't have to be like this. I sighed. I was done pouting. Now I just need to find a way to apologize to Fang without seeming like a total idiot. Still in my pajamas, I padded across my room to the door and opened it a crack. I saw Angel, clutching on to a hand. A hand that happened to belong to a tall **(She's 5'8", he's 6'4")**, dark and sexy 16 YEAR OLD. Oh, crap. 3 guesses who it was, and the first two don't count. I closed the door silently, strode across my room, and picked up my guitar. My guitar is like my therapist. Whenever I'm sad or angry, I write a song. I started to strum a few chords. Every now and then, I'd jot down a chord or a lyric. i finally finished, and started to play_._

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
(I don't mind spending every day)  
(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. PLEASE review! I start jumping up and down so if you're in the san francisco bay area and see a 13 year old girl jumping up and down and screechin while looking at her phone, congrats, you found me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First, another big shout out to Chocogirl24, Angel Gone Bad, and Nikki Ride. They are the only ones that have reviewed both chapters and Nikki Ride has also added this to favorite stories AND subscriptions! You guys get a virtual hug. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Fang never would have left! Also, I don't own Hollister, American Eagle, Aeropostale, The Beatles, The Who or Queen.  
**

Ella POV

After Nudge and I FINALLY found my shirt, we headed over. Before we were even out the door, Nudge started chattering.

"Ohmygosh, I hope Gazzy's not there! Iggy did say something about going to buy stuff for bombs though". As we walked in the door, Nudge groaned. "Oh great" she whispered. "Just my luck". Of course, Gazzy and Iggy were at the kitchen table eating. They both looked up when they heard Nudge. Iggy immediately grew disinterested and turned back to his food. Gazzy, on the other hand, said "Hi Nudge" and winked at her. Naturally, Nudge turned beet-red and stammered "Uh, uh, uh". I intervened and said "Yeah hi Gazzy. Where's Max?"

"In her room, where shes been for the last 10 hours". Nudge and I glanced at each other. Uh-oh. This was much worse than we'd originally thought. Max never sulked. We immediately sprinted upstairs, skidding to a stop right in front of Max's room. I knocked gently on her door. "Max? Are you ok?" Her muffled voice said back "Who is it and why do you care?" At this point, Nudge took over.

"Max, it's me and Ella. Can we come in?"

"I guess so". We threw open the door and saw Max, or the lump under the blankets I assumed was her **(after Max finished the song, she went back to bed)**. Nudge and I looked at each other. We tiptoed over to Maxs bed. I went on the right side and Nudge went on the left side. We counted silently to 3 and threw the covers off of her. Max squealed and tried to pull the blanket back.  
" Uh-uh" I told her "You need to get out of bed and stop moping". Max sighed.  
" Fine" she said reluctantly. "If I must".  
"Ok. Now go take a shower while Nudge and I look for something cute for you to wear". As Max showered in her own private bathroom (Lucky!), Nudge and I dug through Max's drawers trying to find something that wasn't ripped, bootcut jeans or band t-shirts. After 5 minutes, I had had enough. I glanced at Nudge.  
"Nudge, I'm gonna run back to my house super quick and see if I have anything that would fit Max".  
" Good idea, Ells. I swear to God, has she never heard of Hollister? Or American Eagle? Or anything that has nothing to do with obscure little bands?" I grinned. Nudge and I were always on the same page.

Max POV  
As I stepped into the shower, I thought about what great friends Ella and Nudge are. None of my "friends" in Nebraska had cared enough to do stuff like this for me. None of them care enough to do anything for me. As I wrapped myself in a towel, I stepped back into my room and saw that Ella was missing. Nudge lay on my bed, checking her texts.

"Nudge, where's Ella?" Nudge's head snapped up.

"Shit. Uh, Ella forgot something at, uh, her house. Right, that's what happened". I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge, you're a crappy liar. Where is she?" Just then, Ella burst into the room, holding a baby-blue Aeropostale t-shirt and faded skinny jeans. I groaned. They were trying to give me a makeover. Again. In the month that I'd known them, they'd probably tried to give about 20 makeovers.

"Ella for the 50 millionth time, I like the way I dress". Now it was Ella's turn to roll her eyes. Oh, great, here we go again.

"Max, you currently own no skinny jeans, and not even any Forever 21. All your shirts are of teeny-tiny little bands no one's heard of AND you have no skirts or dresses".

"Ells, as much as I love you, The Beatles, The Who, and Queen aren't exactly teeny-tiny". Nudge, who had surprisingly kept quiet for more than 2 seconds, decide to speak up.

"Oh c'mon Max. Please? We won't make you tell us what happened last night, although we know it has something to do with Fang"

"How'd you know that?" I asked suspiciously. If he told them, I'm gonna kill him. Ella laughed.

"Oh, please, he was sitting in his room for almost as long as you. Only Mom's cookies got him up".

"Your mom made cookies?" Since Mom is never home, we almost never got good, homemade cookies. I could pretty much cook instant oatmeal, toast, cereal, PB&Js, microwave stuff, and pasta. Once, I managed pancakes

"That's all you get out of that? Wow Max, wow".

"What? I like cookies!"

"Whatever Max, just get dressed" I groaned and pushed myself off the bed.

"Fine" I went back into the bathroom and put on the clothes Ella brought for me. I looked in my mirror and couldn't believe it was me. I looked... preppy and, I sorta liked it.

Fang POV

After playing Barbies with Angel for about an hour, Mom called me and asked me to come home. Apparently, it was my turn to empty the dishwasher. I knocked on Max's door, knowing that Ella was in there. Nudge called "Come in!" I walked in and saw Max. In some of Ella's clothes. Looking like an actual teenage girl. What had Ella and Nudge done?

**237 hits, 186 visitors, 8 reviews. C'mon guys! I even accept anonymous reviews! I need 5 more reviews before I post the chapter. Also, I'm looking for a)new characters (names and personalities) and b) a beta. My beta would get to read my chapters before I post them, and I will promote your stories in the author's notes. Peace love and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omigod you guys are the best! I posted Ch. 3 at 8 a.m. on Tuesday and by the time i got out of school at 2:50 p.m., and checked my reviews at 3:30 I had 4 reviews! Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Maximum Ride. Guess James doesn't wanna sell. Thanks JP, you ruined my dream! *sniffle***

Nudge POV  
Fang just kinda stood there with his mouth hanging open. After a couple seconds he turned to Ella and screamed "What'd you do?" Ella looked scared for a second.  
"What do you mean? Max looks good!"  
"She looks like every other teenage girl!"  
"And what's wrong with that?" Max looked a little freaked out and I decided to intervene.  
"Ok, ok, calm down! Fang why do you care about how Max looks?" Fang had the weirdest look on his face, and glanced down at his wrist.  
"Oh gee look at the time. Ella we gotta go Mom just called. Bye!" He grabbed Ella by the wrist and practically pulled her out of the room. Max and I looked at each other, both of us wondering what was that about?

Fang POV  
I mentally smacked myself on the forehead as I dragged Ella out of the Rides' house. She looked seriously worried about my sanity.  
"Fang, what the hell just happened?"  
"Nothing Ella, just... nothing". She looked unconvinced.  
"Riiiiiigggghhhhtttt" she said, drawing out the word longer than she needed to.  
"Whatever, Mom actually did call me and tell me we had to come home.  
"Fang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened last night? You and Max were both acting really weird".  
"I don't really think I need to tell you".  
"Why?"  
"If Max wanted you to know, she would have told you".  
"Well, she might have been about to, but SOMEBODY *cough cough* barged in and yanked me out with him".She glared at me and I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Um, yeah, uh sorry 'bout that". She shrugged.  
"Eh, I guess it's ok, but just this once, k?" She shook her index finger at me jokingly. I laughed.  
"Ok". Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Nudge. Of course. It wasn't like they had just seen each other 5 seconds ago or anything. She responded as fast as she could.

Ella POV **(Bold is Ella, italics is Nudge)  
**_did u find out wat happened w/ fang & max yet?_  
**not yet. has she tld u**?  
_nope it must b mjr if shes not telin us_  
**ikr? im kinda worried about her**  
_same_  
**wonder wat fang did wrong this time?**  
_w8 u thnk its fangs fault?_  
**idk i jst thnk its weird that they both wer staying in their rooms on the same day**  
_ya ur prob rite_  
**jst like always ;)**  
_:P hey hv u tlked 2 lissa_  
**ya she had 2 finish that english essay**  
_wat english essay?_  
**the 1 about the hamlet speech thingy**  
_o gtg gotta write that essay_  
**kk bibi**

Max POV  
Nudge stared at her phone.  
"Aw shit".  
"What?"  
"There's an English essay". I rolled my eyes. Nudge could be really forgetful.  
"You mean the one that Mrs. Baltay assigned two weeks ago?"  
"Probably, is hat the one about the Hamlet speech?"  
"Yup".  
"Than yes".  
"Ok, bye". Before leaving the room, Nudge turned around.  
"Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't do anything stupid, kay?" Once again, I rolled my eyes.  
"Nudge I'm not gonna kill myself over this stupid little thing with Fang". Shit. I clapped my hand to my mouth. Nudge immediately ran back and bounced onto my bed. She wiggled her eyebrows.  
"So it IS about Fang! Dammit Ella was right AGAIN", she said to herself. I pointed at the door.  
"Nudge, don't you have an essay to finish?"  
"Oh, yeah see you tomorrow". As Nudge left, I fell back onto my bed. Why was it so hard for me to tell them what happened? If I don't, Fang might instead. Why is life so complicated? Singing helps keep me grounded. Sometimes I just feel like if I have to hold in my feelings anymore, I would scream. My dream was to someday be a famous singer/songwriter. My dad was the only one that knew. The reason I was so mad at Fang was because that song was for Dad. I know this sounds weird but before he died, Dad told me he would always be watching me from heaven, and I was hoping he was watching me sing that song for him. Maybe one day I'd be able to sing it for a real audience. It's just, I don't know. I'm just so overwhelmed I don't know what to do. I lay back on my bed, curled up under the blanket and cried.

Fang POV  
After I was done emptying the dishwasher, I went out onto the roof next to my bedroom. Surprisingly, Max's window was open. I looked in  
and saw.…

**Ooooh a cliffie! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Stupid**** science teacher. Turns out we had to do an article review that was due**** yesterday. I typed it and printed it out but, of course, I left on my**** desk at home. She didn't even let me call my dad to bring to me, cuz**** she would take off 10% anyway! I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter**** fanfiction. I have an idea, but I'm not sure where it's going. Peace**** love and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'll probably up date about once a week. Unfortunately, I got my first flame the other day**. **Fortunately, I know where he lives ;)... Anyone got room for a dead body somewhere? JK, However I don't like flames unless they help me. Just saying "This story sucks, you ruined Maximum Ride" pisses me off.**

_Flashback-Fang POV  
I looked in the window and saw..._

Still Fang POV  
Max. No offense, but she looked like crap. She was lying on her bed sobbing into the pillows and she just looked so... vulnerable, that I had to help. I climbed across my roof onto her balcony and knocked gently on the glass door. She looked up, face tearstained  
"What do you want?" She snarled. "Come back to laugh at me?"  
"No. You look like you need a friend". She looked confused.  
"Sooooooooooo, you're gonna go get Ella?" I shook my head.  
"I was about me".  
"But you're not my friend".  
"Alright, we'll make it official". I extended my hand to her.  
"Friends?"  
"Friends, I guess".  
"Soooooooooo, now that we're friends, would t be weird for me to cry on your shoulder?" I shook my head again.  
"Nope". I said, popping the p.  
"Good" I sat down on the edge of her bed and held out my arms. She fell into them like it was the most natural thing in the world and sobbed into my shoulder until my t-shirt was completely soaked. She sniffled.  
"I'm sorry".  
"Don't be".  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm your friend, & that's what friends are for, right?" She smiled.  
"Thanks".  
"No problem". Max raised her head to meet my eyes, and we just stayed that way for, like, a few minutes. Of course, Gazzy had to ruin the moment. He burst into Max's room.  
"Max, have you seen my emergency deto-". He trailed off. "Whoa". Max quickly untangled herself from my arms.  
"Close your mouth Gazzy, you'll catch flies". Obediently, he closed his mouth. "Fang, I think it's time for you to go". As I went onto her balcony and started climbing into my window, I could hear Gazzy questioning Max.

Max POV  
"What was Fang doing in your room?" Gazzy wiggled his eyebrows and winked suggestively.  
"Oh god Gazzy I'm not even gonna ask where you got that idea-" He interrupted.  
"Oh please! Couldn't have been the fact that you two were hugging- on your bed- for at least a little while. Plus, you looked really disappointed when you had to stop hugging him. Nope, that definitely couldn't have  
been it". I rolled my eyes.  
"Gazzy, you don't really think Fang and I are dating, do you?"  
"That depends".  
"On what?"  
"On whether or not you can get Nudge to go out with me". Shit. Gazzy likes one of my best friends. This can't turn out well.  
"Fine. But has anyone told you that blackmail isn't nice?" He chuckled.  
"Of course they have. I just don't listen. And since when am I 'nice'"  
"Good point". He nodded. "Well, now that we've agreed, you can go".  
"Uh uh uh, when am I going out with Nudge".  
"Don't worry I'll tell you", adding "maybe" mentally.  
"Fine". Gazzy left my room and I flopped back onto my bed. Thank gawd that's over!

**Sooooooooooo, what'd ya think? Please review! Thanks! Sorry this chapter's so short.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry my chapters have been so short. I just haven't had a lot of time lately.  
**

Gazzy POV  
I couldn't believe my luck! Not only do I have something to blackmail Max with, but I was going on a date with Nudge. I wondered if she would agree. I had liked her since we'd moved in and she, Fang and Ella came over to "welcome us to the neighborhood". I knew that Fang liked Max, it was pretty obvious. The way he looked at her, like he wanted to hold her and never let her go, made it a little awkward for me (she IS my sister) but made me wonder, do I look at Nudge like that? Deep down, I wished I hadn't walked in on them. Even though Max was crying, they looked so peaceful. Yeesh. I'm turning into a girl! Not that there's anything wrong with girls, it's just that I don't wanna be one. I walked back to the kitchen to continue my argument with Iggy. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Max screeched "I'll get it!" and sprinted to the door. To my surprise, it was Nudge.  
"Hey Max, I think I left my phone here can we go check?"  
"Sure". They started to head upstairs, but before they could get out of the kitchen, I grabbed Max's arm.  
"Don't forget to ask her about you know what!" She rolled her eyes.  
"As if I could forget about my little brother's crush on one of my best friends!", she whispered back.

Nudge POV  
Before Max and I went upstairs, Gazzy pulled her back. He whispered something to her before she rolled her eyes and answered him. We then left the kitchen. Once we were in her room, Max cleared her throat.  
"Hey Nudge, this is gonna sound weird but Gazzy caught me and Fang hugging and he's blackmailing me, so do you wanna go out with him?" My mouth gaped open. Gazzy wanted to go out with me! I tried to stay cool.  
"Duh I wanna go out with him! I've liked him since you guys moved here! I can't wait to tell Ella!"

Fang POV  
I heard Nudge scream from next door. I wonder what Gazzy did this time? Knowing him, probably something horrible, like blowing up Max's bedroom or something like that. That kid needs something else to do. I swear to God, if he played more sports, none of the stuff he does to get in trouble would happen. The stink bomb(s), the real bomb(s), etcetera. I'm just glad he and Iggy are such good friends. I thought about Max. Her tearstreaked face before Gazzy barged in, her big chocolaty colored  
eyes, her sun-streaked blonde hair, her soft pink lips… God. It's official, I'm obsessed. She's so gorgeous! Why doesn't she see that I like her?

Max POV  
I was sooooo bored, just sitting in my room while Gazzy and Nudge flirted. Barf. Just then, my phone rang, and I leaped to answer it. It was Lissa.  
"Hey Liss. What's up?"  
"I have nothing to do! Wanna come to the mall with me?" I sighed.  
"Sorry, can't. I don't wanna leave Angel alone with Gazzy".  
"So ask Fang to watch her. She's got him wrapped around her little finger".  
"Fine".  
"Great! I'll come get you in 10, kay?"  
"Sure, whatever". I hung up and went to go get Angel.  
"Hey sweetie, I'm goin' to the mall with Lissa, wanna see if you can hang out with Fang?" Her whole face lit up.  
"Yeah!"  
"Kay, let's go ask him". She grabbed my hand and skipped all the way over to Fang's house. I knocked, and Ella answered.  
"Hey Ells. Is Fang here?"  
"Yup. FANG! Come down here Max wants to talk to you". He came sprinting down the stairs and skidded to a stop a foot in front of the door.  
"Yeah Max?" Ella started edging out of the room.  
"I'll just leave you two alone for now.." An indignant Angel decided to pipe up.  
"Ella? I'm here too!"  
"Whatever", and she left the room.  
"So".  
"So".  
"Can you watch Angel for me for a little while? Lissa wants me to go to the mall with her".  
"Sure". I sighed with relief.  
"Thanks a million! See you in, like, an hour!"

Fang POV  
Great. It's a Saturday afternoon, and I, being the incredibly popular guy that I am, am at home babysitting a five-year-old. Just great.  
"Alright kiddo, what do you wanna do first?"  
"Play dress-up!" I sighed. This was gonna be a long hour.

Max POV  
I was so glad I got a break from everything that was going on. I hopped into Lissa's car and caught her staring at me.  
"What?" Then I looked down. Oh shit. I hadn't changed out of Ella's preptastic clothes. But Lissa, being the good friend that she is, forgot about what I was wearing and started talking about school and stuff. Once at the mall, we went to stores that fit both of our tastes. When we were in Forever 21, Brigid and her group came up to us.  
"Wow Max, you look like an actual girl for once. What's your secret?" The girls standing behind her snickered. I started to grind my teeth together, but Lissa just placed a hand on my shoulder as if to say, "I'll handle this".  
"Actually Brigid, I was just wondering how you managed to look normal, instead of like a ho as usual". She huffed and stomped away as I high-fived Lissa.  
"Nice one!"  
"Thanks, I do pride myself on my comebacks". We linked arms and spent the next hour window-shopping and gossiping.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aright since I'm not going to have a lot of time, I will update a lot more frequently, but the chapters will be shorter.**

After shopping with Lissa, I headed home. Fang met me at the door of his house with a super pissed off look on his face.  
"Do you know what I've been through in the past two hours?", he asked with gritted teeth.  
"Do I know? Yes. Do I care? No", I responded cheerily. He looked like he was about to flip me off when Angel came racing down the stairs and wrapped herself around my legs.  
"Maxie!" I saw Fang try and fail to suppress a grin.  
"Maxie?" I stuck my tongue out at him as I left.  
"What are we, five?", he called in response. As I was unlocking the door, my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"ZOMG! I am scarred for life!" I tried not to grin.  
"Hi Nudge".  
"Yeah, hi. Anyways, I came home and found Iggy. With Ella. Making out.  
On his bed".  
"That's really-"  
"Gross? Disturbing? Scarring? All of the above".  
"Yeah well you're going out with my little brother. That's also pretty disturbing".  
"Point. Anyway, talk to Ella when she gets home. She seemed a little freaked when I saw her".  
"Nudge, you caught her making out with your brother. Of course she's a little freaked".  
"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Gotta go, see you tomorrow", and she hung up. I sighed. Iggy gonna have to face a whole lotta crap from Nudge.

Fang POV  
When Ella got home, she seemed really happy. Like, weirdly happy.  
"Are you high?", I asked suspiciously.  
"Um no. Gawd forbid".  
"Where have you been for the last half hour?". She heaved a sigh.  
"Relax, I'm fine".  
"Were you with some boyfriend I don't know about?" She looked guilty.  
"Maybe".  
"Who is it? I'm gonna beat the crap out of him".  
"Iggy".  
"Never mind, I trust him. Anything Mom should know about?"  
"Not really".  
"Tell me".  
"We were making out in his room and Nudge walked in".  
"Please don't tell me you were on his bed".  
"Um, we weren't", she said unconvincingly. I hit my forehead.  
"Jesus Christ Ella. Don't ever do that".  
"Chillax Mom".  
"Fine, whatever, be that way. I'm going to my room". I sat down at my computer to email my British pen pal, Ari.

_From: Fang_  
_To: Ari_  
_Subject: Sisters!_  
_Today, my sister told me she was making out with one of my best friends. In his room. On his bed. Then, to make things worse, her friend Nudge (her boyfriend's sister) walked in on them. Aargh! Sometimes I can't believe someone would be that stupid. Anyways, did I tell you about that thing with me and Max? I probably didn't. Whatever._  
_Fly on,_  
_Fang_

_From: Ari_  
_To: Fang_  
_Subject: Re: Sisters!_  
_Ah well mate, what can you do? And no, you did not tell me about this particular Max episode. Oh, by the way, you live in Los Angeles, right?_  
_Later,_  
_Ari_

_From: Fang_  
_To: Ari_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Sisters!_  
_Anyways I caught Max singing a song about her dad (I think) and she is so damn good! So me being the stupid-ass that I am, I decided to clap for her, which caused her to flip me off and tell me to go to hell. So yup, I totally screwed up, yet again. And yes I do live in L.A. Why?_  
_Fly on,_  
_Fang_

_From: Ari_  
_To: Fang_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Sisters!_  
_Cause I'm coming to L.A. next month as an exchange student! Do you know the Rides? Cause thats who I'm staying with. Can't wait to meet you in person. I also want to meet the famous Max ;)._  
_See you then,_  
_Ari_

_From: Fang_  
_To: Ari_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Sisters!_  
_Awesome! Can't wait! What day do you fly in? I'm assuming you're coming in to LAX, right? And btw, you're staying with Max's family. Hehe. This'll be fun._  
_Later,_  
_Fang_

Max POV  
About 20 minutes later, I got a text from Ella.  
_Ella: fangs british pen pal is gonna b your x-change student! im scared!_  
_Max: aaahh! i dont think i can handle 2 fangs!_  
_Ella: haha oh well ttfl its not me_  
_Max: ?_  
_Ella: thanking the f****** lord!_  
_Max: thx a lot! i dont even like the original fang! i dont think i can deal w/2!_  
_Ella: sux 4 u_  
_Max: whatevs gtg ttyl?_  
_Ella: ttly. ttfn_

**Hehe, I love plot twists. Anyways, Ari will come in next chapter and will be living with the Rides.**

**R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R  
**


	8. AN

I'm sorry, but I will not be updating for a while. My grandma died yesterday and we were really close. I just think my chapters won't be as good and I would just rather wait. I hope you guys understand.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! First, I would like to say thank you to Alex Ride, Ixxy, Mackenzie Ride, Young Rider, midnightstar96, Well Wisher, Angel-Gone-Bad, zoey and stark101, ReErEe2015, A person, Nikki Ride, erica126, annej96, Chocogirl24, and for reviewing and telling me it was gonna be ok. Love you guys! Also thanks to Megan (and her girl scout cookies!) and Jameece for getting me off my butt and writing again!**

Fang POV  
The next day I was hanging out when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Ella call "You'll get it!" from her room. I pushed myself off the couch and walked slowly to the door. Outside stood a medium-height guy with blonde hair and brown eyes holding three suitcases.  
"Can I help you?" I asked, already bored with this conversation.  
"Are you Fang Martinez?" he said in a British accent. I nodded. "I'm Ari, your pen pal". I grinned.  
" Great to finally meet you". We bro-hugged **(Is that what it's called? Whatever)**. "Want to come meet your host family?" He grinned.  
"Meeting the famous Max finally? COunt me in".

* * *

Max POV  
I love love love love love weekends. I don't have to do anything! Angel and Gazzy are both at someone's house, so all I was doing was (attempting to) tune my new guitar in my green flannel PJ pants and navy tank top when someone knocked Too lazy to get up, I yelled "It's open!" In walked Fang and some dude I had never seen before. "Ugh, what do you want Fang?" He smirked.  
"Max, meet Ari. Ari, meet Max". I rolled my eyes.  
"And this relevant to me how, exactly?"  
"Ari is your exchange student Max", he said slowly as if explaining something to a two year old. I groaned. Last weekend, after meeting my future teacher at a bar (Um, creepy much?), she had signed up for an exchange student program. Some random kid was coming to stay with us for the next month. I couldn't believe I had forgotten! Ella had just mentioned it yesterday, too.  
"Um okay. Ari, your room is the one at the end of the hall and to the left. You can dump your stuff in there. Here, I'll show you". I threw a withering glare at Fang. "Fang can come too, I guess".  
"Gee thanks Max".  
"Anytime Fangy". I winked. He turned to Ari. However, my (very drunk) mother ! How is she already drunk? She stumbled ou of her room with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.  
"Max, who are these people?"  
"Mom, this is Fang, our next door neighbor, and Ari, our foreign exchange student", I said very slowly. She stepped forward and delivered a stinging slap to my face.  
"You little slut! Inviting strange boys into our home!" I did nothing. "Answer me when I talk to you bitch!" This time, she punched my stomach, and I doubled over coughing. Luckily (never thought would say this about Fang and Ari quietly separated us.  
"Mrs. Ride, why don't you go rest?" She snarled at him.  
"And leave that slutty whore who calls herself my daughter alone with you two? Not a chance in the world". I took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Mom, just go to your room. I'll grab you a bottle of that special imported whiskey you love from downstairs".  
"You are not touching that!" she slurred. "I'll go get it myself". She stumbled down the short flight of stairs we had climbed to reach the bedrooms, almost falling, but catching herself on the banister just in time. Slowly, i turned to face Ari and Fang. The expressions on their faces kept changing. I could see pity, confusion, anger and something else in Fang's eyes that was indescribable.  
"Fang, help Ari unpack, wouldya?" I muttered, before running away to my room where I could cry in peace. Why did they have to see that?

**Yeah yeah, it's short, but I'm trying to get back into writing this. Please please please please please review! They literally make my day!**


	10. Yet another AN

**Alright, so I'm aware of what a bad person I've been lately, for not updating, soooooooooooo what I'm gonna do is delete the stories that are currently up and rewrite them, and when I'm done rewriting, I'll add more to the story. I'll try to be a better updater this time, so add me to author alert so you can see the revamped versions. Bye!**

**love, Julia  
**


	11. The Rewrite

Alrighty guys, chapter 1 of the rewrite is officially up! Check it out, and review!


End file.
